The King's Payback
by MovieVillain
Summary: Monkey King is back to get back at both Rika and Renamon for what happened last time so he travels in the Digital World to find them.
1. The King is Back!

It seems in Tokyo, it's like any normal day. Well, only for the ordinary people in the country. As for the tamers, they left with their Digimon partners in the Digital World, the home world of all Digimon.

For this normal day, it's a little boy and his mother walking down the street. Suddenly, they stop to a store to see a monkey puppet on sale. They ended up buying it as the boy started to play with it. While looking at, he finds an inscription.

"_To free me of glitches and put you in stitches, this merry ape begs: Pull my leg._"

The boy started to pull it's leg. Suddenly, the puppet goes into creepy laughter and its eyes started to glow red. A pink energy swirls on the boy as it covers him. In his place is a tall monkey-like being carrying his staff.

"The Monkey King is back!"

The mother is shocked to see her son has been turned into a puppet. It is made clear that whoever pulls the Monkey King's leg will turn him into a living thing while his victim turns into a puppet in his place.

"Thank you for pulling my leg, little boy," the Monkey King said in happiness as he grabs the boy and tosses him to his mother's hand.

"E-Ethan?"

"Wax him up once a week to keep the shine up," the monkey hands over wax to her and wiggles his eyebrows. Then he creates the statues of a girl named Rika Nonaka and her Digimon partner, Renamon. "Now, tell me, where can I find these two?"

The mother looks in recognition of the statue to her left. "I know her. She's Rika Nonaka, the daughter of famous fashion model, Rumiko Nonaka."

"So you do know her," the Monkey King is amazed by this turn of events.

"Yes, but I don't about the fox mascot she is with. I never seen her in my life. What did those two ever do to you?"

"Well, if you want to know, here is my story."

As the Monkey King looks in the woman's eyes, he recalls on what happened when he encountered Rika and Renamon. First, he comically pulled a prank on the two by throw pies on their faces. Next, Renamon attempted to tackle him, but he jumped out of the way and hits her with his stick. She digivolved into Kyubimon as she started to throw blue flames at him from his tail. With the use of Dragon Wheel, she gravely injured him.

"They are the ones who almost burned me to death and sealed my fate! It really makes me sick, but the last laugh will be on them," the Monkey King jumps up high with his staff turned into a mallet, hitting the heads of the statues of Rika and Renamon. "Cause it's payback time!"

As the heads fall out of place, that could mean a sign of trouble for both of the two.


	2. Tickle Torture

In the Nonaka household, Seiko is in her laptop checking her e-mail. Suddenly, she gets a pop-up window of a chattering teeth so she closes it. However, this doesn't stop her trouble as the same pop-up window appears. This really frustrates her as she closes it, but it doesn't end her trouble as not only two, but tons of those pop-up windows. As she tries to close them all down, her laptop suddenly crashes that it throws her down. Looking at the damage, a swirling pink energy appears and it shows the Monkey King.

"Hello there, Seiko! Surprise?"

"Oh no, not you again," the elder gasps as she can't believe who has showed up. It turns out she has a history with him and it's a bad one.

"Tell me where your granddaughter and that fox-like creature or I'll make mince meat out of you!" the monkey has his staff turned into a spear.

"They're gone, uh, far away," Seiko lied as she promises she will cover for Rika.

"How far?" Monkey King jumps near her, pointing his finger to her.

"They did not say."

The prankster makes a sound of imitating a buzzer. It's as if he thinks she has told him a lie. "Wrong answer!"

He spins a few inches away from her as he bangs a giant drum. It's so big that Seiko cover her ears because it's noise is so deadly. Once the sound is gone, the Monkey King makes a laugh about it.

"That is not funny."

Upon hearing that statement, the prankster stops laughing and looks really angry.

"I don't amuse you? Not funny? Not funny?" he goes near the elder with an evil grin. "I'm the grand pooh-bah of ha-ha!" grabbing Seiko by the two sides of her apron, he then straps her to a table with her hands and feet locked by the shackles and wearing a surgeon's outfit. "Now tell me where is that girl and her so-called Digimon or I'll show you something not funny."

Seiko turns away from the Monkey King as she still swears to cover up for Rika.

"Still not talking? Well, nurse," he pulls out a hand as a feather appears.

"Oh please, anything but that!" she goes into fear to see what her trouble is going to be next.

The Monkey King started to tickle her feet. "Gitchy gitchy goo!"

"No, no, no, no!" Seiko tried so hard to resist the tickling power of the feather, but she ended up making a loud burst of laughter. This continues until she can't take anymore of this madness. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Rika... she went to the Digital World with Renamon! Are you happy already?!"

Satisfied with the answer, he stops the torture.

"Yes, I am."


	3. Entrance

In the Digital World, it is a digital place that has Digimon living it. It looks a peaceful realm alright. Well, if the Digimon Tamers could rescue Calumon and stop the Digimon Sovereign from using him in their plot to take over the human world. First, they have to deal with a minor problem to get past to the major problem.

And that is the Monkey King. He searches the place looking for Rika and Renamon for what happened in the last encounter. Now it's payback time.

"So you're the Monkey King," a monkey-like Digimon said.

"Who's asking?" the monkey prankster asked in rudeness.

"My name is Makuramon, and I can help you get to the people who have hurt you on their last encounter with you."

"You can?" Monkey King is being persuaded into needing his help. After all, the Digital World is a new place for him and he needed a guide to reach his goal. "Well, that's great! Where are those people?"

"They're in a desert with two other humans," was the reply coming out of Makuramon. He added more details. "By the way, if you see this Digimon I captured, just it back to me, would you?"

The monkey prankster thinks of this as a transaction comes. He would try to get his revenge on Rika and Renamon, but at the same time, he has to look for the Digimon that the Devas wanted.

"Okay, I'll help you on that goal as well. Can you describe this Digimon you're looking for?" he magically pulls out a notebook and pen as he writes the details on the description and the name of the Digimon he will capture.

"This Digimon is white. He's small, funny looking, and has a red glowing triangle on his forehead. His name is Calumon," Makuramon explained.

"Thank you. That's all I needed," Monkey King finished taking notes down and is about to continue to search. "Don't worry, I'll get this creature and bring him back to you!"

"Good luck," Makuramon said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika and Renamon continue their walk to the desert. The former is not happy about having Kenta and Kazu around due to calling them idiots. However, the latter tells her about having to get used to them. As for this moment, Rika noticed the two boys are sleeping. This really angers her.

"Would you two knock it off?! We're in the middle of the desert!" she yelled.

"Can't we just take a nap for a little while?" Kenta woken up and so did Kazu.

"Not with the Devas have Calumon captive in their plans for world domination!" Rika grabs the former by his shirt. "Can't you two just spare the nap for some other time?!"

"Don't yell at us as if you're our teacher!" the brown-haired boy talked back.

"Well, if you can't stand her, then I'll just have to get rid of her for you!" Monkey King shows up with a parachute and laughs maniacally. Now, the four are so in big trouble with his presence around.


	4. The King Attacks

Rika, Renamon, Kenta, and Kazu could not believe about who they just saw. It's the Monkey King and he is filled with a vendetta against the former two for what happened on their last encounter.

"Why settle with those guys when you need a comedian?" the prankster money stated and changes his look into a clown. Next, he juggles two pies into the air.

"This is not good. Him, again," Rika is in disdain for the villain.

"Then we must get out of here while he's still distracted," Renamon suggested and the humans nodded. They sneak carefully out of his sight. After a few seconds, Monkey King noticed that his audience is gone and the pies have fallen onto him. Next, a Vaudeville hook appears and snags Rika out of her friends, and into the monkey prankster, whose appearance is normal again.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"How are you doing, Mr. King?" Rika sarcastically smiled.

"And how did you know where to find us?" Renamon asked in curiosity.

"Let's just say someone you know ratted you out."

* * *

In the human world, it is ironic sense with Rika's grandmother, Seiko, is running in a giant hamster wheel with a rat costume on.

"No, no! Stop, please! This is outrageous!"

* * *

Back to the Digital World...

"And you come all this way because..." Rika asked and the villain releases her from his grip.

"Let's see. It's something I would like to call revenge!" Monkey King changes into a gangster look with two Tommy guns holding by the two of his hands.

"So you want to fight? Okay, bring it on," Renamon puts up a fighting stance to the enemy she is going to face.

Monkey King makes the shots from his guns so she runs while holding Rika for protection against the prankster. Noticing the two on the top of the rocks, he continues to shoot at them, forcing the Digimon to jump from rock to rock. If that wasn't enough, the monkey gleefully pulls out a bazooka from his coat and makes a blast on her, finally hitting her. Once she dropped to the ground, he pulls out a pistol and makes shots on her.

"Renamon!" Rika cried for witnessing this action.

"Now, it's your turn," Monkey King has his normal appearance again and throws a dynamite to her, knocking her down from one of the rocks. It looks like he got the two of them.


End file.
